For Blue Skies
by ThisIsForeverDE
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert have waited forty-five years to be together again. When Bonnie dies, the time has finally come for Elena to wake up and reunite with the love of her life. They have beaten every obstacle thrown their way, so what's next for Damon and Elena?


**I know I just started a new fanfiction, but I have a lot of muse for this particular story. I think it's because I miss Damon and Elena so damn much. For now, I'm only going to make this three chapters, but I might do more if you guys want. I was thinking I could actually show DE's life after Damon takes the cure. If you guys like this story, that is probably what I will do.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and leave a review if you want**

 _I'm going away,_

 _I'm going away,_

 _Where the wind beats heavy on the sand,_

 _Do you want to come with?_

I pace around the hospital waiting room, my hand running through my raven locks. It was just a few hours ago that I was sitting at home and drinking a glass of bourbon just like any other day. Then everything changed with one phone call from my brother. Forty-five years of waiting, and the day had finally come.

"Damon, it's time." It's all Stefan had to say during the phone-call. Those three words were so insignificant to the common person, but to Damon they meant everything.

Bonnie Bennett was a lot of things. A talented witch, an amazing friend, a poor old woman who had suffered for over a year now. When she was first diagnosed with brain cancer, everyone knew that her time was coming to an end. Of course, I was upset upon learning that one of my dearest friends was going to die, but I couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. How much of a shitty person does that make me?

The reason for my excitement was Elena Gilbert. The great love of my life. Forty-five long years had gone by since we shared our last dance on the same spot that we started our love story. In that time, so much had changed. Stefan and Caroline have been engaged for two years now, they insisted on waiting for Elena to wake up because she had already missed so much; she didn't deserve to miss her best friend's wedding. Bonnie understood, of course. Also, Alaric Saltzman had passed away a couple of years back. It was hard for everyone to accept Ric's passing, especially Damon. He died side-by-side his beloved wife, Rachel. After everything Ric lost in his life, he deserved the ending he got in the end. Even to this day, I look out for the twins he had with Jo, and his other girl he had with Rachel. Jeremy and Matt were in their mid-60s, and they both had families of their own now.

So much changed in the forty-five years that Elena Gilbert slept peacefully in a coffin. So much besides the love I still hold for her in my heart. The same love that kept me going every day since.

I'm sure that it's the only thing in this world that will never change; our everlasting love towards each other.

"You should go see her, Damon." I nodded grimly, my brother was right. We have been at the hospital for two hours now just waiting for the inevitable. The problem for me was that I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to say to Bonnie Bennett.

It was an awful, horrible day. I mean, our dear friend Bonnie was _dying_ for God's sake. But for me, today would be the best day of my life. One of my best friends was dying and it was the best day of my life. God, our lives are totally messed up.

I walk down the grim hospital and for the first time all day, Bonnie comes to mind. I start to think about all of the memories we shared over the years, good and bad. It was funny how much we used to hate each other when we first met. In fact, I tried to kill her more times than I can count. Things change, after all; my relationship with Bonnie being one of them. We went from being sacred enemies to best friends.

Bonnie was not the same woman she was when I first met her. The youth that once filled her eyes, was now replaced with an age-old wisdom. She was still as serious as ever, Typical Bennett Witch. Her hospital room was occupied by her husband, Ryan, and her three girls who were kneeling by her bedside. Frances Bennett, Grace Bennett, and Elena Bennett were the spitting image of her mother; both looks-wise and personality wise. It meant a lot to me that Bonnie named her first born after Elena. She asked me if she could the night she found out that she was pregnant, and I could help but shed a tear or two because I knew how much Elena would have appreciated it.

I watch on as her family sob over her bedside, a pang of guilt hitting me. Bonnie was always honest with her family, so they knew the entire situation. From vampires and witches to the whole Bonnie's life being linked Elena's. I let out a small cough to make them aware of my presence and smile at them sympathetically as they exit the hospital room. _That'll get easier_. I remember the words I told Elena all those years ago when her Aunt Jenna died.

She looks so incredibly weak just lying there in her bed. All of those years of fighting hybrids with magic have finally caught up with her. Bonnie Bennett is no longer the powerful witch we all feared, she's a sick woman who is ready to go. I knew that she was ready to die.

"Damon…" Her voice was almost a whisper. It seemed like she had to use all of her strength just to talk. I started towards her bed and kneeled down beside her, taking her frail hand in mine.

This was it. This was goodbye. "Hey witchy." It had been years since I called her by that nickname. Ever since she decided to stop using her magic when her first daughter was born, I decided to retire the nickname. "Who'd of thought, huh?" My lips spread across in my signature smirk that she knows well by now. "That after everything we've been through, this is how it would all end? I could have sworn that Bonnie Bennett would bow out after fighting some powerful vampire-God with her magic."

A small and barely audible laugh escapes her lips, it sounds more like a cough. I know it's just a sign of how weak she has become during her fight with cancer. "That Bonnie did die, Damon. The powerful witch you knew died the day Elena was born." I always admired her decision to give up magic so she could take care of her family. I had similar plans to take the cure when Elena wakes up, after all. "Although, I do still wish that I could fry your brain from time-to-time."

I can't help but laugh at that because it is a pretty accurate summary of our friendship. "Consider me hurt, Bennett." This is something I will miss. I will miss her sarcasm and her fierce loyalty to her friends and family. "I am going to miss you, Bon." My words are true, but she knows how happy I am deep inside.

A simple nod is her only response. "You deserve this, Damon. You've waited for her for almost fifty years. I have watched as you stood by as your brother fell in love, as people Elena and you loved died. Everything you have done has been for Elena and I couldn't be happier for you two." A single tear rolls down her cheek and I reach out to wipe it away. "Damon, can you promise me something?"

I smile and nod, "sure, Bonnie. What is it?"

"Promise me you will tell Elena how thankful I am for what she did for me. Because of her, I found the love of my life. I got to see the world. I had three beautiful girls because of what Elena did for me. I wrote it down in my journal, but just promise me you will tell her."

"I promise." I can feel the tears threaten to fall as I clutch Bonnie's arm softly. With every passing breath, she is closer to death. And Elena is closer to waking up from her long slumber. "It was a good life, Bonnie Bennett."

"It was the best one." A huge smile spreads across her lips and a few tears fall from her eyes. Her last breath is a slow one. It seems like it lasts forever, but when she exhales her body lay completely still. I can hear her flat line and I allow myself to cry if only for a few seconds. I think about everything she did for me in her long life. How she sacrificed herself when we were stuck in the 90s so I could get back to Elena. That was something I would never forget.

"Goodbye, Bonnie Bennett." My words fill the silent room before I make my way back towards the waiting room. It's time to break the news.

I see her husband and kids crying their eyes out. I see Stefan and Caroline console each other because they know their friend is gone. Jeremy and Matt are standing with their hands crossed, a sad look on both of their faces. "She's gone." It's all I can manage to get out because what the hell are you supposed to say at a time like this?

Bonnie Bennett is dead, but the only thing I can think of right now is Elena Gilbert. I need to get to her. What if she's already awake? I want to run out of the hospital, but Stefan starts to approach me. It's only me, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, and Jeremy left in the waiting room now.

"You know what this means?" It's a stupid question because _of course_ I know what it means. This is the day I have been waiting for since I said goodbye to Elena on our road. I nod eagerly at my brother's question before turning towards Jeremy. I always looked out for Jer while Elena was gone. There were times where he wasn't financially steady and I tried to help him whenever I could.

I clutch his shoulder tightly. He's so much older now and sometimes he forgets things about Elena, but I try to remind him whenever I can. "I'm going to go get your sister now." A huge smile spreads across his lips and I can't help but smile back.

I take one last look at everyone around me. Each of them have an expressive look on their faces. They know how much this moment means to me.

"Bring her home, Damon." Caroline is crying now for both of her best friends. Today she lost one, but she is going to gain another.

It's the last thing I hear before I sprint down the halls of the hospital, ignoring the protests from the staff. I find my Camaro in record time. It won't be long now until Elena is sat beside me in this car.

" _I saved your life, you know."_

" _I know."_

" _And don't you forget it."_

" _Damon. I-"_

" _I know, I know."_

I start the car and speed off towards the crypt. When we learned that Bonnie was near death, I decided to move the coffin back to Mystic Falls so I could be closer to Elena when she waked up. As I drive towards the love of my life, millions of memories flash before my eyes.

" _You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and even a little bit of danger."_

" _You and I, we have something. An understanding."_

" _I will always choose you._

I'm getting closer to her now. It's funny how many memories I have of Elena in this town. I wouldn't change a single moment.

" _It's okay because if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you."_

" _I like you now. Just the way you are."_

" _I'm mad at you because I love you!"_

" _Why don't you let people see the good in you?_

" _I care about you, Damon. Which is why I have to let you go."_

I pull up to the graveyard and let out a sigh. This is it. My legs carry me through the cemetery and I don't think I've ever ran this fast since back at the hospital. Finally, I reach the crypt and I stop before unlatching the door. I can't believe this is actually happening after all these years.

" _I wanted to dance with you today."_

" _I have to do the right thing by you!"_

" _I know you might say it's because of the sire bond, and maybe it is. But I'm telling you it's the most real thing I've ever felt in my entire life. I love you, Damon. I love you."_

" _I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you."_

" _You are my life!"_

" _I chose you and I stand by my choice."_

" _You are by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me on my 174 years on this earth."_

" _If the past is the place without you and I together, then lets stop living in it."_

" _I don't want to face my future without you. I'll become human too."_

" _I love you, Damon Salvatore."_

After fifty long years, it's time for me to start living my life again. I open the door slowly and I'm greeted by a brown coffin. "I'm here, baby."

Time is all relevant here. I'm not sure if it has been ten minutes or ten years since Damon and I danced on the middle of our road. It all goes by in a blur. My life in this slumber is like one big dream.

Sometimes my parents visit me. We talk about Jeremy and college and my plans of being a doctor. Sometimes we end up at our old house and just talk for hours. Aunt Jenna even comes over sometimes. But just as soon as the dream appears, it's gone again.

On certain days, I'll see Stefan. He's always been easy to talk to, so we can spend hours in the graveyard where we first meant just talking about life. I always ask him about Damon. Whenever I do, he disappears.

When Bonnie and Caroline come, we have an old-fashioned slumber party. It's just like we are in high school again. Caroline talks about boys and Bonnie complains about classes. We stay up all night and watch movies. They stay all night, but it only feels like five minutes before they are gone again.

Jeremy and I spend most of our time in the stoner pit. He jokes about how I would so not be cool with him smoking if I wasn't in a coma.

Everyone that has ever mattered to me visits me here in my dreams. It's nice, but when they leave; I always feel more alone than before. The time I spend alone feels like years.

My favorite days, though, are the days when _he_ visits me. He pops into my dream with that devilish smirk and all. Sometimes we just lie in his bed and hold each other, no one speaks a word. I swear I can actually smell him. One time, we were in a loft. Our loft. We were dancing, and he was telling me how this would be our life when I woke up. When we talk, it's always about the future. Damon doesn't like talking about our current situation, he just wants to think about the amazing future we will have together. However long it's going to take. They're fleeting moments, though. Whenever Damon visits my dreams, they seem to go quicker than all of the others.

I think about him every second of the day. I wonder if he's happy, if he's still in Mystic Falls, or if he has forgotten about me. I don't know what I would do if I woke up and Damon was somewhere off living his life with someone else who wasn't me.

I feel like I have walked down this road at least a million times since I "fell asleep." Everything here seems so _familiar._ As I walk down the long and winding road, the scene before me starts to shift. The road before me transforms into a small park with a sandpit in the middle of it.

It must be another dream.

But wait, this is different than before. I'm surrounded by small children, yet I'm concentrating on the small girl who is making a sand castle in the sand pit. It's me. This isn't a dream; it's a memory.

" _Perfect!" I exclaim as the sandcastle I have been trying to perfect for at least twenty minutes is finally complete. I smile proudly at the work I achieved. Before I know it, a group of boys are running towards me. They purposely stomp all over the sandcastle I spent forever working on. I can feel the hot tears rushing down my face as I cross my arms._

" _You ruined it." I let out a loud sob._

" _What are you going to do, huh? Tell your mommy?" They mock my crying and make rude faces at me. I continue to cry as the mean boys make fun of me._

 _A young girl about my age starts to walk towards us. To my complete surprise, she picks up my bucket and fills it with sand before dumping it over the boys' heads. "Get out of here before I decide to do a lot worse!" The girl practically screams at them and the boys run off, crying._

" _Wow! That was awesome! Thank you!" I beam up at the girl and she sits down beside me. "You must be really brave."_

" _It's not a big deal. I'm Bonnie Bennett." The girl smiles at me. "We should be friends."_

 _I nod enthusiastically, "I'm Elena Gilbert."_

I remember the moment so vividly, but I haven't thought about it in years. That's the moment that started their friendship when they were both six-years old. The memory brings a soft smile to my face.

Once again, the scene begins to shift. I watch as the six-year old Bonnie disappears and the Bonnie Bennett I know appears in front of me. She's exactly as I remember her."

"Bonnie!" I run to her and wrap my arms around her thin body, hugging her tightly. "Why are you here right now? What just happened?"

I pull back and can't help but notice the sad look that is on her face. I know that look. It's the same look Damon had on his face the day that Kai linked my life with Bonnie's. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye and I ended up here." I notice the tear that falls from her eye and I can feel tears building up in my own eyes.

"Goodbye?" I ask, confused. She just nods before taking my hand.

"It's been forty-five years, Elena." A small sigh escapes her life. Finally, I understand what she is saying. Bonnie is dead, that's why she is here. I suddenly feel sick because I just now realize that I've been here for forty-five years. I wonder who else has died since I've been gone.

"I have gotten everything anyone could ever want. My life has been absolutely amazing, and that is because of you, Elena Gilbert." I can't help but smile as Bonnie explains that she got everything she wanted out of life. She sacrificed so much for me in the past and it was her turn to get what she deserved. "Thank you, Elena. Thank you so much." We are both crying now. She pulls me into a hug and I hug her back. We stand their together for a few minutes because we both know this is the last time we will see each other.

"You should go now. He's been waiting for you." I know instantly that Bonnie is talking about Damon, but she wants to ask more questions.

It's too late, though. When I pull away, Bonnie is gone. I cry silently to myself for a few minutes, realizing that I just said goodbye to my best friend for the last time.

For the first time since I have been asleep, everything around me goes completely back. A series of images flash through my mind.

 _Raven black hair. Piercing blue eyes. A smirk to die for. The love of my life_

 _A stranger on a road telling me he wants me to get everything I want in life._

 _Dancing at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I can't take my eyes off of him._

 _Eating pickles and drinking beer in a bar_

 _Holding his cold, sweaty body on his bed as he tells me he loves me. Kissing a pair of cold lips. It's wrong, but it's so right._

 _Watching in awe as he returns my necklace to me. My heart so filled with a love that scares the hell out of me._

 _Kissing on my front porch._

 _Kissing in a strange motel. So consumed by everything that is Damon Salvatore._

 _Dancing in front of his fireplace._

 _Making love in his bed._

 _Telling him how I'm not sorry about anything. I'm especially not sorry that I'm in love with him._

 _The summer of our dreams._

 _Kissing in the rain and promising each other forever._

 _Standing in a church and listening as he promises to love me until his last breath._

 _Dancing in the middle of our road. Saying goodbye to the love of my life._

My eyes flutter open for the first time in forty-five years. You would think that my bones would feel stiff, but I feel just as young as I did before everything happened.

I blink my eyes a few times before reaching out, surprised that the coffin is open. I push the thing that has kept me here for almost fifty years and I sit up.

The first thing I see is a pair of blue eyes that I have missed every day for forty-five years.

 _My Damon._

 **I know I left that on a bit of a cliffhanger, but their official reunion is going to be in the next chapter** **Review please!**


End file.
